marvelvscapcomfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Deadpool
|Nombre Real = Wade Winston Wilson |Afiliación = Anti Héroe |Genero = Masculino |Poderes y Armas = Experiencia usando todo tipo de armas, factor total de curación instantaneo, super fuerza para levantar y demoler entre 10-17 toneladas, agilidad sobrehumana, velocidad supersónica |Primera Aparición = New Mutants #98 (febrero, 1991) ----- Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds (2011) |Universo = Marvel }} Deadpool es un personaje ficticio de historietas creado a principios de los años noventa por el dibujante Rob Liefeld y el guionista Fabian Nicieza y editado por el escritor de cómics Christopher Priest para la editorial estadounidense Marvel Comics. Su primera aparición fue en New Mutants #98. Trasfondo Wade Wilson nació y se crió con numerosos problemas y traumas infantiles en Canadá. Después de intentar no cometer suicidio fue reclutado por un programa gubernamental canadiense de formación en secreto. Sin embargo, después de las pruebas médicas, se enteró de que tenia muchos tumores cancerígenos y que no podía ser operado sin ser asesinado. Para resolver este problema, se ofreció como voluntario para el programa Arma X, que le dio un factor de curación basado en Wolverine . Sin embargo, este aumento su genética y terriblemente quedo desfigurado debido a que el factor de curación se acelero en condiciones de servidumbre y aumento el crecimiento del cáncer. Fue etiquetado como un experimento fallido y fue enviado al doctor Kilebrew del programa, que fue extremadamente cruel con sus pacientes. Esto hizo enloquecer a Wilson y logró salir de los laboratorios de Arma X con la decisión en su mente de comenzar una nueva vida como mercenario bajo el nombre de Deadpool debido a la forma en que siempre ganaba el juego desempeñado por los internos que participaban a adivinar quien iba a morir en cierto periodo de tiempo. Deadpool desde entonces ha pasado a ser mucho más prominente en el Universo Marvel, luchando codo con codo con numerosos superhéroes y a veces contra ellos, algunos de ellos son Wolverine, Spider-Man y Daredevil, a menudo nada más lucha por mera diversión y por tanto se contiene mucho peleando. Él se ha convertido en muy buen amigo de Cable, a pesar de sus diferentes actitudes. A pesar de su papel de psicópata y mercenario, Deadpool lucha mucho para ser reconocido por el mundo que lo rodea y a veces aspira a ser un héroe noble y abnegado. Es decir, hasta que se aburre o se deprime y va a intentar cualquier número de sus planes complicados y extravagantes payasadas. Marvel vs. Capcom 3 En su primera aparición Deadpool estaba luchando contra Dante en un edificio por pura diversión del mercenario bocazas. Más tarde con la aparición de villanos peligrosos como Galactus decididos a conquistar los mundos de Marvel y Capcom, Deadpool dejado de luchar contra Dante centró su atención en detener de algún modo la amenaza. Al final de la historia de Deadpool tiene una fiesta salvaje con varios personajes de Marvel y los héroes de Capcom, así como los asistentes civiles, en la celebración de su victoria culminante contra Galactus, también da gracias "al jugador frente a la televisión", diciendo que el lo invitaría si pudiera, pero "el espectador tiene los puntos de jugador para ganar, y eso es todo lo que necesita". Finalmente, Deadpool accidentalmente sobrecarga la WorldShip de Galactus después de intentar aumentar la potencia de la cabina del DJ y la máquina de margaritas. El accidente resultante hace que la WorldShip destruya en su totalidad la ciudad de Cleveland. La policía luego emite órdenes de arresto para Deadpool y el jugador, con los medios de comunicación calificando al trágico accidente como "Deadpoolcidio". Personalidad thumb|left|190px|Deadpool rompiendo la [[wikipedia:es:cuarta pared|cuarta pared en sus cómics]] Deadpool es una persona muy inestable debido a los efectos secundarios de su gran poder curativo, por lo que tiene cambios de personalidad de vez en cuando. Con frecuencia muestra múltiples posibles trastornos mentales, que incluyen: trastorno de déficit de atención con hiperactividad, el trastorno maníaco depresivo, y, recientemente, la aparición de la esquizofrenia. Parece que está enamorado de sí mismo, y piensa que muchas mujeres lo encuentran irresistible y atractivo, a pesar de llamarse a sí mismo a menudo horrible. En algunos puntos, Deadpool puede estar muy a la defensiva acerca de su apariencia, llegando a volverse extremadamente furioso cuando alguien le quita la máscara. También puede enfurecerse por otras cosas, recientemente su ira hacia los demás por ver su verdadero rostro parece haberse suavizado significativamente con Deadpool, ya que el se quita su máscara en frente de otras personas de forma regular (sobre todo para demostrar por qué la usa). Deadpool es siempre alocado, a menudo impulsivamente dice palabras al azar y varias referencias a la cultura popular en los momentos más inoportunos (ej: usando su palabra favorita 'chimichanga' o tratando de reflexionar sobre la situación de las gemelas Olsen). También tiene dos voces en su cabeza que conversan entre ellas con regularidad. Deadpool habla con su onomatopeyas de globos amarillos, las conversaciones de primera voz con una caja de color amarillo, y la segunda voz utiliza una caja blanca. Estos comentarios son sobre cada movimiento de Deadpool, muy a su disgusto. Apariencia Deadpool lleva un traje rojo y negro con formas ovaladas grandes alrededor de los ojos y un logotipo, que lleva su imagen en la hebilla del cinturón. Las personas que no estén familiarizadas con Deadpool a menudo lo confunden por un "Spider-Man en versión ninja", lo cual es un disgusto para sus fans (también para Deadpool). Deadpool lleva un cinturón de herramientas a la cintura que contiene una variedad de armas como armas de fuego, cuchillos y granadas, también tiene algunos objetos que le pueden dar ventaja en las batallas, así como un mono de juguete. Su tele está incorporada en el cinturón de utilidad, representado como un pequeño aparato de metal sólido que toma la forma del logotipo de la marca. Lleva un arnés alrededor de la parte superior del cuerpo que mantiene a sus dos katanas atado a su espalda en una forma de X. Debajo de su traje, Deadpool esta marcado y deformado (la razón por la cual mantiene su máscara). Su aspecto varía de ser rígido, con cicatrices desiguales o se exponen los músculos y los huesos. Sin embargo, esto podría justificarse por el hecho de su factor de curación que tiene su cuerpo en un estado constante de flujo. Jugabilidad right Deadpool utiliza dos espadas y dos pistolas totalmente automáticas en combate. Él es un personaje relativamente rápido, con buenos ataques a distancia y de cerca. Sus especialidades incluyen disparar sus armas rápidamente al oponente. Su apoyo ataca, salta y disparar una ráfaga completamente automática al oponente. Además, incluso copió uno de los ataques de Ryu, "Shoryuken", que de hecho se demuestra en uno de sus cómics. Deadpool también puede utilizar un teletransportador, pero su mal funcionamiento después de cada tercer uso, inflige algún daño a Deadpool, tirándolo hacia atrás. Sin embargo, el telepuerto de Deadpool lo pone en una situación más ventajosa en comparación con otros personajes con teletransportación, ya que puede atacar inmediatamente después de teletransportarse en lugar de alentarlo en una animación post-telepuerto vulnerable de milisegundos. La explosión del mal funcionamiento de teletransporte también puede infligir el doble de daño tanto al oponente como a Deadpool si están cerca, lo que permite el mal funcionamiento de teletransporte para servir como un ataque extra si el jugador es lo suficientemente inteligente como para explotarlo. X-Factor Música de escenario Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Theme of Deadpool Curiosidades *Deadpool fue confirmado a principios de mayo a través de la edición de Game Informer de mayo de 2010, que también presentaba a Captain America, Dante y Felicia. *Nolan North, quien interpreta a Deadpool en el videojuego Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds/''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, repite su papel de la película ''Hulk vs. Wolverine (2009). *La mayoría de los personajes caminan hacia atrás al retroceder, Deadpool realiza un 'moonwalk', posiblemente en referencia a Michael Jackson. *Durante su pose de activación para su Hyper Combo de Nivel 3 "4th-wall-crisis", él recita "Boop-oop-a-doop', una posible referencia a Betty Boop. *Uno de sus dialogos es "Have gun, will shoot!", una referencia al titulo de la película Have Gun – Will Travel (1963). *Sus esquemas de color son su atuendo de Days of Future Now, su atuendo de X-Force y su atuendo de Weapon-X. Los esquemas de color en el videojuego Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 incluyen su traje "Death Wish"◊/"Identity Wars" y el traje de X-Men. Su atuendo DLC es su apariencia como 'Cablepool'. thumb|210px|Deadpool usando rayos ópticos en la película X-Men Origins: Wolverine. *Su fase de victoria contra Wolverine es'' 'You see that? THAT'S how you beat Wolverine, people. AND YOU DON'T EVEN NEED OPTIC BLASTS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!' (¡¿Vieron eso?! Así es como se derrota a Wolverine, gente. ¡Y lo hice sin necesidad de rayos ópticos!), en referencia a la película ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009), donde era una capacidad que tenia un Deadpool representado como Weapon XI de manera muy inexacta. *Su provocación/burla (que consiste en Deadpool canturreando,'' 'This is my taunt!' es mi provocación/burla! o 'Taunt button!' de provocación/burla!) tiene un globo de dialogo amarillo. A diferencia de otros personajes cuyas provocaciones/burlas incluyen un globos de diálogo (Spider-Man, por ejemplo), Deadpool presenta su propia burbuja estilizada de texto amarillo que se ha asociado con él en los cómics. También golpea al otro personaje si está lo suficientemente cerca de él. **Esto es similar a la provocación/burla de Chun-Li, que también puede golpear y dañar a los adversarios en muchos de los videojuegos crossover de la saga Versus de Capcom, solo que Chun-Li no puede noquear el adversario con esta, mientras que Deadpool si puede (incluso Galactus puede ser noqueado con esta). *En el cómic de promoción, los globos de dialogo de Deadpool son blancos en lugar del color amarillo habitual. *Una de sus frases de victoria, mencionando un videojuego llamado ''Vulgus 2, es una referencia al primer videojuego producido por Capcom, que aún no ha tenido una secuela. * Su acción de teletransportación se remonta al cómic Cable & Deadpool, donde los dos estaban involucrados en varias payasadas implicando ciertas disfunciones que les fusionaron juntos a los dos al verse obligados a viajar a otro universo paralelo. Durante este tiempo, Deadpool grita: "BAMF". Este es el efecto de sonido que acompaña a Nightcrawler en los cómics de X-Men cuando se teletransporta (muy parecido al caso de la onomatopeya '¡SNIKT!' para las garras de Wolverine). **Cada tercer teletranspotación dará como resultado que el dispositivo se dispare y explote en el rostro de Deadpool. Él responde: "Curses! Foiled again", (¡Maldiciones!, frustrado de nuevo), una frase original de Snidely Whiplash (y todos los personajes similares). *Una de sus frases de victoria es'' 'That was Deadpoolicious. In case you're wondering, that's my new word for awesomeness'.'' (Eso fue Deadpoolicioso. En caso de que te lo estés preguntando, esa es mi nueva palabra para asombrosidad). La frase es una referencia al dialogo' This is delicious!' ''("¡Esto es delicioso!") en el meme YES! YES! de M. Bison que surgió de la serie animada ''Street Fighter (1995). * Él es el personaje de Marvel más notable que rompe la cuarta pared. El equivalente de Capcom más notable sería Captain Commando. *En los cómics publicados antes de su aparición en la saga Marvel vs. Capcom, utilizó el movimiento "Shoryuken" contra Kitty Pride para provocar Wolverine a que luchara contra él para su diversión. En el videojuego Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds, utiliza su movimiento "Shoryuken" como un movimiento de lanzamiento para iniciar combos aéreos. Ryu hace referencia a esto característica en su frase de victoria contra Deadpool. * En la ilustración oficial y la secuencia de introducción del videojuego Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds, Deadpool se ve usando Heckler & Koch MP7, pero en el videojuego en si usa un par de pistolas regulares. * Si el jugador deja a Deadpool inmóvil después de intercambiarlo como personaje activo, hará poses de artes marciales dando la espalda a su adversario, pero pronto se da cuenta que está en una posición incorrecta y se corregirá a si mismo a su postura regular. * Deapool pareciera ser rival con Dante, debido a sus muchas semejanzas. **Ambos son mercenarios ocurrentes que visten de rojo y negro **Los dos luchan con espadas y armas de fuego **Ambos tienen capacidades regenerativas **Tienen nombres que comienzan con la letra 'D', siendo una coincidencia adicional. **Acentuando esto, sus dos temas musicales en el videojuego Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds son de la variedad lírica de música rock, que ningún otro personaje comparte hasta ahora. *En el menú de Perfil de Personaje en el videojuego Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds, después determinar el videojuego con Deadpool y ver su perfil, su nombre se menciona como "desconocido" en lugar de Wade Wilson. Esto se debe a que existe cierta confusión sobre si Deadpool es Wade W. Wilson como él dice, o Wade T. Wilson, una persona de la que su archienemigo T-Ray afirma le ha robado su identidad. Sin embargo, la identidad real de Deadpool sigue siendo un misterio, ya que T-Ray también se trastornó mentalmente cuando se enfrentó a Deadpool con su "revelación", por lo que no se puede confiar plenamente en la palabra de ninguno de los personajes. A pesar de esto, su perfil en el videojuego Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 so lo nombra como Wade Wilson. *Los diálogos de Deadpool se cambiaron en varias vistas previas del videojuego organizadas para el publico. Mientras usaba sus pistolas, solía decir'' 'I love me some guns!' , y cuando arroja una granada, solía decir 'Pineapple!' (¡piña!). Otra era su frase happy-happy trigger de Hyper Combo, que antes decía 'Bang! Bang! Bang!...','' que se cambió a'' 'I hear bullets taste just like chicken' (Escuche que balas con saben igual a pollo). Sin embargo, la estructura de venta al por menor finalizada ha revertido su dialogo Hyper Combo a 'Whoa-ho! Bang! Bangbangbang! Bangbangbangbang!' , pero conserva su dialogo de ataque trigger-happy como 'Have gun, will shoot!','' mientras que la frase de la granada se amplió a'' 'Pineapple surprise!' (¡sorpresa de piña). *Se muestra que Deadpool posee un traje alternativo amarillo y azul con una '''X' en el lado derecho de su pecho, haciendo referencia a un universo alternativo donde Deadpool fue reclutado como un miembro humano "modificado" de los X-Men y vestía ese traje. *Si Deadpool es primero en la alineación de equipo contra Magneto, hará referencia a la infame línea de dialogo 'Welcome to Die!' (¡Bienvenido/s a morir!) de Magneto en el videojuego arcade X-Men (1992). Ademas su frase después de derrotar a Magneto hace referencia al también infame vídeo viral MAHVEL, BAYBEE!; sin embargo, dada la calificación T (Teen) del videojuego Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds, él dice'' 'I just beat Mag-freakin'-neto! Where yo curleh mustache at?' '' en oposición a la grosería pronunciada en aquel vídeo. *Durante las versiones iniciales del videojuego Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds, sus primeras listas de movimientos mostraban diferentes nombres para suss movimientos: **"Katana-Rama!" fue originalmente llamado "Jerky Slash". **El movimiento Hyper Combo "Cuttin' Time" fue originalmente llamado "Rock the Ripper", siendo una referencia al infame asesino en serie Jack the Ripper. **Por supuesto, los nombres de ambos movimientos se cambiaron en la versión final de la versión estándar en adelante. *Aunque Deadpool es clasificado como un mutante por Sentinel y Jill Valentine durante su diálogo previo al combate, se debe tener en cuenta que Deadpool NO es un mutante, ya que no fue 'dotado' con sus poderes en la concepción simple como Phoenix o Wolverine debido a cualquier inusual estructura génica. Al igual que Captain America, Hulk, Spider-Man o Taskmaster (en menor medida), Deadpool nació y creció hasta convertirse en un ser humano normal, recibiendo solo sus poderes de factores externos bajo circunstancias escandalosas o especialmente diseñadas. En el caso de Deadpool, recibió sus poderes cuando fue genéticamente mejorado con una forma modificada del factor de curación de Wolverine que se unía a su cuerpo canceroso. Por lo tanto, Deadpool está mejor clasificado como un "humano modificado" (otros términos incluyen "mutado" o "humano mutado"). *Hasta ahora, Deadpool es el único personaje que tiene un movimiento Hyper Combo que es un rompedor de la cuarta pared. *La nueva frase a batalla de Deadpool contra Spider-Man,'' 'Gonna rough you up like a Broadway musical.' (Voy a maltratarte como un musical de Broadway), es una referencia a los accidentes de ''Spider-Man: Turn Off the Dark (2010),YouTube: 'Spider-Man' Accident Captured on Video en los que los actores que retratan a Spider-Man de este musical a menudo cayeron de las cuerdas de acrobacias defectuosas durante una escena particular, resultando en lesiones graves y atención médica. *Deadpool tiene una secuencia final ligeramente diferente en el videojuego Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3: los personajes que aparecen en la primera imagen son completamente diferentes de la secuencia final de la versión original, ninguno de ellos aparece en el plantel disponible del videojuego Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds: Archangel, Fantomex, Captain Commando, Awesome Slapstick, Tiffany (de la saga Rival Schools), Bob (el agente de HYDRA que coprotagonizó los cómics de Deadpool por un tiempo), Domino, Cable y June (de los videojuegos Star Gladiator y Plasma Sword). De estos, solo Captain Commando y Cable han estado disponibles en la saga Marvel vs. Capcom anteriormente. **Extrañamente, mientras que la secuencia final original presentaba muchos personajes disponibles en el videojuego (a saber, Chris Redfield, She-Hulk, Viewtiful Joe, Dante, Felicia, Trish, Storm, Phoenix, Amaterasu, Haggar, Spider-Man y Tron Bonne), también presentaba a un personaje que no se vió en ningún otro videojuego, Dust miembro de X-Men. *Su frase de victoria contra Spider-Man menciona a Wesker supuestamente robando el antiguo movimiento Hyper Combo "Maximum Spider" de este otro de los días del videojuego Marvel Super Heroes. Esta es una referencia al movimiento Hyper Combo "Phantom Dance" de Wesker, que los fans han apodado "Maximum Wesker". *Aunque Deadpool resulta dañado por el movimiento "Penance Stare de Ghost Rider debido a la mecánica de juego, en los cómics todo lo que vio cuando recibió este ataque fue una recopilación de sus 'puntos culminantes' (por ejemplo, lo que lo llevó a convertirse en lo que era) y cambió a Ghost Rider de regreso a su forma como Johnny Blaze. * Su frase al vencer a Dante es: 'Oye, la próxima vez deberías dejar que Nero haga tu trabajo peleando'. Galería 300px-4816555908_09aa9707e8_b.jpg|"4th-Wall Crisis" Awesome_Deadpool_2.jpg|Deadpool vs. Phoenix Wright 639px-Colors32.JPG|Colores alternativos 640px-Deadpool650.jpg|Wallpaper 640px-9316178e10923b3f096dd5bef61bef2c.jpg|Cablepool, traje DLC 240px-35b685dc147c9da985d25fc5a96d8ef2.png|Pose de victoria 240px-166921_319529078075515_133410150020743_1214620_967711467_n.jpg|Pose de victoria traje DLC 480px-S_deadpool00_bm_nomip_s_deadpool00_bm_nomipout.png|Pose de victoria completa 640px-Deadpool_1.png|Secuencia final 640px-Deadpool_2.png|Secuencia final Vídeos Deadpool reveal trailer for Marvel vs. Capcom 3 UMVC3 Deadpool Quotes Enlaces externos *Deadpool en Marvel Wiki *Deadpool en Wikipedia Referencias Categoría:Personajes de MvsC3 Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes de Marvel Categoría:Alineacion Neutral Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Anti-Heroes Categoría:X-Man Categoría:Personajes de UMVC3 Categoría:Personajes del mes